


Wear You on My Skin

by chezamanda



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wants to show the whole world that Charles is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear You on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Blah, blah, blah, I'm a broke grad student.
> 
> Written for the 1stclass_kink prompt: _Because Charles loves to flirt with anyone and everyone when he's a bit drunk, the obvious solution is for Erik to leave hickeys/bitemarks/whatever author Anon likes on his lover while they're fucking._ Thanks to eiluned for her beta job :D

Charles is flirting. Again. Erik finishes off the last of his bourbon and holds out the tumbler for another. It's something that Erik had hoped would stop after they began sleeping together, but get a few drinks in Charles and that doesn't seem to matter. The bartender slides the refilled glass across the bar and Erik snatches it up, emptying it in one long drink. The burn of it does nothing to force his feelings down.

Anger is nothing new to Erik, far from it, but this isn't just anger it's... jealousy. Charles is _his_ and there he is, smiling and touching that girl like Erik isn't within sight. She looks barely eighteen, blonde and wearing the shortest skirt that Erik has seen to date. Normally, he would appreciate her very attractive features, but right now he'd much rather enjoy her absence.

"I have a what?" the girl asks, laughing.

"You, my dear, have a genetic mutation," Charles repeats with a smirk and leans in to stroke a blonde curl behind her ear.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she coos, leaning into Charles' hand. That's about all Erik can take now, he strolls over and steps between them.

"In fact, he does," Erik says and gives her his best, fake apologetic smile before he turns to look at Charles. "Unfortunately, he and I have some business to attend to. Say goodnight, Charles."

The smile is gone from Charles' face in a split second and he gives her a hasty farewell before following Erik out of the bar. The drive back to their hotel is deathly silent. In the elevator up to their room, Erik can feel Charles peering into his mind. He turns to face Charles.

"Stop it," Erik growls at him.

"Then tell me what's the matter," Charles says. "I don't have to be telepathic to know you're upset, I just want you to tell me why."

"Your incessant flirting is the problem!" he snaps. "Get a few drinks in you and you're after anything with a pretty face and a short skirt."

The doors open with a soft chime, bringing them face to face with an elderly couple, and Erik quiets down. They step out into the hallway and walk down to their room at the end of the corridor. Charles fumbles with the key for a moment, his hands unable to put it into the lock the right way. Annoyed, Erik snatches it from him and opens the door. He sits on the edge of the queen size bed trying to keep calm because he doesn't want to pay for whatever damage he might do to the plumbing or even the structure of the building itself. The door closes softly behind Charles, his voice is equally hushed.

"It's harmless, Erik," he says, coming to kneel between Erik's feet. His eyes are huge and so incredibly blue that Erik is having a hard time staying angry. "You know I would never act on it."

Charles' hand is warm and reassuring against Erik's knee. It's the open, almost desperate look on Charles' face that undoes him. He runs his fingers lovingly through his lover's thick hair as he watches those blue eyes eyes slip closed. _Tell me how I can make it up to you, show you that I'm only yours._

Something seizes Erik, something like fire deep within him and the hand in Charles' hair curls, tugging his head back just enough to surprise him. His hand drifts down to Charles' throat where it gently squeezes another quiet gasp from him.

"Undress," Erik tells him and strokes over Charles' Adam's apple. "Then get on the bed."

Without a word, Charles stands and begins working the tie loose, slowly because his semi-drunken state has made his fingers unreliable. He manages to remove it, along with his shirt and trousers. The underwear are the last to go, leaving Charles as exposed and vulnerable to Erik as Erik's mind is to him. He takes this idea in, along with the thought that Charles is so much more than just his friend. Charles is _everything_ to him - friend, family, lover and he needs him just as he needs air and nourishment.

His eyes drift over Charles' toned body and his fingers remember how smooth Charles' skin feels beneath them and itch to touch it again. Their gazes meet and Erik can feel the grin stretch across his face as he glances back at the bed, a silent command that Charles all-too-willingly follows.

For a moment, his mind returns to the bar and the scene he had watched play out between Charles and the girl. That curl of jealousy and anger reappears at the very thought of it. He can't totally blame the girl, however he does want to make sure it never happens again. The corner of his mouth turns up slightly.

As Charles arranges himself on the emerald colored sheets, laying his body out like a sacrifice, Erik undresses. There's a flicker in Charles' eyes when the last garment drops to the floor. The first time they were together, Charles' control had slipped and Erik's mind was invaded with the image of himself as seen through Charles' eyes. It had floored him to see himself so differently - so loved, admired and desired. That same melange of emotions is as clear as day on Charles' face. Erik crawls onto the large bed until they're face to face, mere centimeters apart. Again, Erik's hand finds its way to Charles' throat. He can hear the slightest intake of breath from Charles and watches his eyes go dazed.

"Like that, do you?" Erik purrs, applying a little more pressure. "Do you like knowing to whom you belong?"

"Y... Yes," Charles replies softly, his voice sounding strained.

"I think you need something else to remind you," he says.

Moving his hand upward, Erik fists it in Charles' hair to bare his neck. Beneath him, Charles is simply vibrating with desire. Erik bites down hard on Charles' neck, eliciting a cry from him. In his mind, Erik can hear Charles' voice, _yes, mark me so everyone will see and know that I'm yours_. He sinks his teeth deeper, not enough to break the skin but just barely and Charles cries out once more. Their cocks are already hard and eager between their bodies, and Erik uses that to his advantage, rolling his hips to drag more wonderful little sounds from Charles. He runs his tongue soothingly over each little indentation before returning to Charles' neglected mouth. Charles sighs into the kiss, his hands coming up to clutch at Erik's hair.

"Uh-uh," Erik tuts, pulling away from Charles' mouth. He removes Charles' hands from his hair, entwining their fingers as he presses them up above his lover's head. "No touching until I say so. Understood?"

The reply is just as quiet and shaky has before, "Yes."

Charles grips the wrought iron headboard and looks up at Erik, his body trembling with excitement. The mark on his neck stands out red and angry against his fair skin and Erik loves it. He decides Erik could do with another and bows his head to Charles' throat once more. Beneath him, Charles whines and bucks up against him and Erik can feel exactly what this is doing to Charles. In his mind is a continual litany of _yes, yes, yes_ as he sucks another bruise into Charles' skin. Erik withdraws from his neck, his mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses down Charles' chest and abdomen. As he moves and finds a new place to brand with his teeth, Erik thinks, _this is mine_.

Every inch of his body belongs to Erik, but more importantly, his mind and heart belong to Erik as well. He pauses for a moment to trace the faint lines of muscle at Charles' abdomen, his tongue gathering the taste of skin and salt. Continuing downward, Erik finds his cock, already slick with pre-come and his mouth waters at the sight. He glances up at Charles for a moment and grins. _Say it_ , he thinks.

" _Please_."

With that, Erik swallows him down in one swift movement, all the way to the base. A choked sound comes from Charles and his hips buck involuntarily which sends his cock deeper than Erik expected. Erik blinks back a few tears and presses a hand down on Charles' stomach to keep him still. One benefit to sleeping with a telepath is that it's easy to know what they want. It takes any of the guess work out of the situation. Slowly, Erik fucks his mouth on Charles' cock, letting his tongue slide along the length of him. One hand holds Charles at the base as Erik worships and undoes him with his mouth. Charles squirms beneath Erik's hold, mewling loudly and trying so desperately for more.

 _The container in the drawer, hand it to me,_ Erik thinks. It takes a second for Charles to respond and then Erik pulls off of his cock to see him passing down the small container of Vaseline. Erik works Charles open with deft fingers, loving the loud, uninhibited sounds pouring from his mouth. Each time Erik's fingers slide inside of him and stretch out the vice-tight muscles, Charles groans and pushes down as best he can on them. His movements are limited, but he still tries his best. Erik's gaze flickers up to catch Charles staring down at him and sees the desperate look there; Erik winks.

Much to Charles' dismay, Erik lets his cock slip free and withdraws his fingers. Charles reaches up to pull Erik back to him, only to have Erik take hold of his wrists, pressing them back against the mattress.

"What did I tell you?" Erik asks him, a feral grin spread across his face that soon fades when he sees the sheer need on Charles' face. "Though I suppose you have been good up until now."

"Erik, please, I can't bear it any longer," Charles sobs.

"Turn around and face the wall, darling," he whispers against Charles' ear.

Releasing his hands, Erik sits back to allow Charles to reposition himself on the bed. He sits on his knees and leans forward against the headboard. The tableau before Erik's eyes is nothing short of exquisite - the long line of Charles' back, all fair skin and smooth, covered in a faint sheen of sweat, and his delicate-looking frame that is anything but. Charles looks over his shoulder at Erik, the crystal blue of his eyes gone obsidian with desire and Erik is pressed up against him in the blink of an eye. He lays claim to Charles' mouth and all Charles can do is hold on. Charles rubs against him, gasping into the kiss when he feels the hard press of Erik's cock against him.

"Let me in, Charles," Erik pants against his mouth.

Charles' response is nonverbal, but Erik understands perfectly what he means. He grinds against Charles' firm, round ass, getting so hard it hurts. He finds the container of Vaseline again and slicks himself up with more of the slippery substance. Reaching down, Erik guides himself into Charles slowly, slowly, slowly until he is buried all the way to the base. It's so goddamn tight and hot, never ceasing to shock Erik with that feeling. They fit together like they were made for each other and, perhaps, they were. Erik can't remember the last person that he let into his life like he has Charles.

"Oh god, _yes_ ," Charles sighs as Erik slides into him again.

Erik slides one arm around Charles' body and buries his face in Charles' neck, biting down as he thrusts into him. He holds the headboard in a death grip, the result of which is making a constant thudding sound that their neighbors most likely don't appreciate at midnight. Erik could care less. He mouths at the sweat-slick skin, adding to the already purpling bruises on Charles' throat. _When we leave here tomorrow, anyone who sees you will know that you're mine,_ he thinks and Charles whimpers in response. This only spurs Erik on and he fucks up into Charles' body with renewed vigor. Everything about Charles is addictive, not only his appearance but the little things about him, like the way he looks at Erik and makes him feel so wanted and safe, make Erik want to fuse them together so they can never be apart.

Beneath him, Charles is trembling and as Erik fucks him. He leans his head back against Erik's shoulder, eyes closed and Erik can feel as he allows millions of varying sensations wash over him. Removing his hand from the headboard, Erik reaches down to fist Charles' cock, the very touch of it making Charles gasp like he had just been burned. Erik loves watching Charles just before he loses it, always so open and wrecked and all because of him. He can feel everything that Charles is feeling now, all the warmth of it seeping into his own body and making it hard to distinguish the one from the other. They're both so close, Erik can feel it. He buries himself inside Charles once more and that's all it takes before they burst into blinding, white-hot light and scatter into a million pieces.

Somehow, they're still whole when Erik opens his eyes and catches his breath. Gingerly, he removes himself and goes to the adjoining bathroom to fetch a washrag. When he returns, Charles is on his back, the dark green sheet barely concealing him from the waist down and a blissful, satisfied smile on his face. Erik carefully cleans the two of them up, disposing of the washcloth before he puts himself to bed. Charles curls up against him and urges him down for another kiss. Warm and happy beside him, Erik can hear Charles in his head again: _Yours._

 _Mine._


End file.
